The present invention relates generally to wireless devices and in particular, to messaging between base stations and mobile stations.
In wireless communication systems, downlink (DL) transmissions will typically support multiple modes. The ability to adaptively switch among the transmission modes according to a mobile stations (MS) channel and traffic conditions is desirable to optimize the DL performance to achieve required capacity targets. A fast feedback channel is used to feed back the data of channel quality indicator in an uplink (UL) transmission to support DL adaptation. Improvements in use of the fast feedback channels may be desired.